This invention relates to a wet-electrolyte capacitor package having a means for mounting to a printed circuit board and more particularly to such a capacitor wherein elongate metal fastening means and the capacitor terminals extend from one end of the capacitor.
A wet electrolyte capacitor of the wound foil type is conveniently housed within a metal can-type container having an internal ledge adjacent its open end. The typical closure of the art utilizes a multilayer seal having a compressible member which is forcibly engaged against the inside wall of the container. Terminating means may include a tab from each electrode through a slot in the multilayer cover joining an externally mounted lead or connector. The sealing of the open end of the container is produced by rolling the lip of the container onto a metallic mounting ring to compress the cover against the internal ledge in the container, and the resilient member against the container wall. The mounting ring has ears that extend axially away from the container to be used as means for mounting the package and also sometimes as the cathode terminal(s).
A wet-electrolyte capacitor of the porous anode type is conventionally housed in a metal can, the open end of which is closed by an insulative cover or plug that may have a peripheral groove in which there is a resilient ring against which the can is rolled to compress the ring to provide the necessary seal. Such capacitors also have the lip of the can rolled over the cover to resist the tendency for the cover to be forced out under certain operating conditions that create internal pressures within the can. In such capacitors, the can serves as the capacitor cathode and a cathode lead is merely attached to the can end in the opposite direction from the anode lead that extends through and away from the cover. Thus there is provided an "axial leaded" capacitor. Axial leaded capacitors are usually mounted horizontally on a printed circuit board with their leads bent to enter printed circuit board holes, whereby they are electrically and mechanically connected to the board.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved low cost wet-electrolyte capacitor package.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a package having metal stops that serve both to stop the cover within the can and to provide means for mounting the package to a printed circuit board.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a high density wet-electrolyte capacitor package wherein the capacitor section is only slightly smaller in diameter than is the inside diameter of the housing.